What Happens At The Pool Stays At The Pool
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: Bella used to swim. What happens when the Cullens and her go to the pool?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or any characters. tears

**What Happens At The Pool Stays At the Pool**

**By: Alex and Sam (whispers022 and friend)**

**Chapter 1**

**Edwards POV**

It was one in the morning and I was watching Bella sleep. It was about time for her to start talking. I wonder what she'll say about me tonight. I hope she says she loves me. Again.

"And I jumped in…" Bella stated. What was she talking about??? I thought cluelessly.

"I will beat you this time Alex Senneker. Too bad Edward doesn't exist" Alex. She knows an Alex. And I don't exist. No Bella why. And I don't know about it. Who is this dude? What influence does he have on Bella? Has he brainwashed her.

"Backstroke. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" Shes talking about swimming. I didn't know she could swim, how can she swim when she can't walk.

"1 2 3 TURN." Knowing Bella she hit the wall there.

"Owww…" Yup she hit the wall.

"Darn it. Second place. Good job Alex." She stopped and started to cough and inbetween coughs she said. "Go Die". He is defiantly a bad influence.

"I challenge you to a duel. Well. A meet. Midnight, here. Be ready. Wear lots I'll be sure to blow them all off." I think its time to wake her up. I don't want to know anymore.

"No Edward. Let me sleep. I have to beat him." When she said this her hand shot straight up… This is very weird she can hear me like shes awake.

"No Edward of course I'm awake." She snorted then. Crap now she can read my mind. How did she know I was gonna wake her.

**Bella POV**

_I was at the pool back in Phoenix. I was challenging the fastest kid in swim club. Alex. I wish Edward was here to help me.__ Wait Edward doesn't exist. Well…in my life yet. _

_The referee told us to shake hands. My hand just wouldn't go out. It had a mind of its own. It knew better then to touch him. I had to force it out hoping it would bring me luck. Just then I jumped into the freezing cold water. The referee stated backstroke. Then the beeper beeped. I pushed off the wall and zoomed under the water to the surface. I was keeping up to Alex. I was almost past him. Then the wall. It was black Tuesday all over again. It came time to turn. I flipped to my tummy and whacked my head on wall. _

_Ooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww._

_I quickly pushed off the wall but it just wasn't enough to catch up to Alex. Damn him and his non clumsiness. I finished second. But there were only two of us so technically I was last. But you all don't need to know that. _

_I got out of the water. Alex was like. "Good Job." _

_Dammit second place. I started to cough and say inbetween. "Go Die" _

_Then I said without thinking. " I challenge you to a duel." Damn did I just say that. This wont be pretty._

"_Midnight here. Be ready. Wear lots I'll be sure to blow them all off."_

_My subconscious then told me Edward was beside me ready to wake me up from this slightly embarrassing dream. "No Edward. Let me sleep. I __have__ to beat him." I think my hand shot up into the air. This is very weird. _

"_Of course I'm awake Edward." I said. Jeez what the deuce. Im not awake. Anyway. It was 11:55 and almost time for the duel. _

_Dun dun duhhh_

**A/N I hope all you readers have as much fun reading this as we had writing it. In Future chapters the Cullens and Bella will end up at the pool, What will happen there. If you have suggestions or anything let us know. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Luv Sam and Alex.**

[code names. Edward and Bella


	2. More of the Dream and school

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or any characters. tears I don't own Hillary or Alex either. They are really pple.

**What Happens At The Pool Stays At the Pool**

**By: Alex and Sam (whispers022 and friend)**

**Chapter 1**

Bellas POV-still in the dream

_IT was 11:55 almost time for the duel. Hah. I feel bad for Alex. Cuz this time there is no room for mistakes I will beat him. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. _

_I arrived at the pool and walked out on deck. Alex was there talking to a lifeguard and another girl. I remember who she is. Her name is Hillary. Hillary Bennet I believe. _

**(A/N hahahah. Hi Hillary. Lol I put u in here too, u and Alex. Lol sucker.)**

_She dreamily looked at him._

_I walked up to them and ahemed._

_Hillary looked up embarrassed and I laughed._

"_Shall we start?" Alex asked. I nodded. We got into the pool and into the starting position._

"_READY"_

"_SET"_

"_GO!!!'_

_I pushed off of the wall and into the pool. I swam hard. I kept swimming till I hit the wall, then I turned and went back, I hit the wall again and stopped. I took off my goggles and looked around. There he was. Alex Senneker. The fiend. He and Hillary were watching me on deck. I looked up to see the times on the whiteboard. His time- 38:57:28. My time- 47:15:63. I lost. Miserably._

**Edwards POV**

She kept yelling strange things like, 'Ready, Set GO' shes laughed, at one point she was kicking fiercely. I assumed she was racing. "Alex Senneker and Hillary came up a lot too.

She gasped and sat up. Breathing hard. I was beside her in moments. Holding her tight,

"Damn he even haunts my dreams. I will beat you someday Alex, Someday." I think it was a vow. But I could not be sure.

"Edward, can you let go you're holding me to tight."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. How was your sleep?"

"Dreadful" I chuckled.

"Time to get ready for school" I chided.

"I need a human moment." She got up and raced to the bathroom.

She came out dressed and everything. We walked down the stairs with me keeping her steady a few times too. She ate that yucky looking human food called cereal.

"Let's go Edward"

We drove off towards the school.

That's where i had no idea I would be bored to death for the remainder of the day.

**A/N ok so we finally updated. No blame to sam though its all my fault, srry guys.**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!1


	3. School and Mike and the Pool

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of the series, surprise!!

Chapter 3: Black Monday

Edward's POV:

I was sitting here listening to my teacher talk about math. To me it sounded like he didn't even know the subject (reading his mind of course). Finally the bell rang and Jessica walked up to me and started flirting with me! "Hey Edward, have you finished your math homework yet, because I just started mine..." God that girl can talk! I just walked away and went looking for Bella. She had just finished gym. I went to my car and there she was waiting for me dripping wet, it of course was raining. "I am so sorry Bel" I started to say but she stopped me "Let's just go to your place ok." Of course the rest of my family was there now. We got in and started to drive home.

Bella's POV:

There I was waiting in the rain for Edward; of course he locked the doors. Who in Forks would lock car doors!!! He came up to me and started to say "I am so sorry Bel" I stopped him, "Let's just go to your place ok." He then opened up the doors and put the heater on. It was a silent ride to his place, but when we got there it had stopped raining. He was immediately at my door and carrying me into his house or my second home. When we got in Esme greeted me and then we were upstairs in his room, me still in his arm. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 3:15. Then we heard a knock at the door, "Come in Alice" Edward sang. " "WellBellalastnightEdwardtoldusthatyouweretalkinginyoursleepandthatyouweretalkingaboutswimming,sotodayIwentoutandboughtusallswimsuitssowearegoingtoswimmingYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice chirped. I Think I caught most of that. "So let me get this straight Alice we are going swimming?" I stuttered. "YES" Alice Responded. "There is really no point in arguing is there?" I questioned. "No, I saw that you would already go and we are going to have lots of fun!!!!!" "Ok then Alice, Edward will you drive me home so that I can grab my swimsuit?" "THERE IS NO NEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed excitedly, "I BOUGHT YOU A SWIMSUIT TOO!" O great I thought to myself, she got me something really flashy. Alice dragged me out of the room and into her master sized bathroom. Then with her super speed she ran out and came back with a bag, it looked it came from a very expensive store. I pulled the suit out of the bag and too my surprise I had mixed feelings. I thought for sure that I was going to hate it but it actually wasn't that bad. I was mad though at the same time because it was a two piece suit and I wasn't looking forward to wearing it, especially in front of some of forks and my soon-to-be-family. The bikini had pink strings on the outside with white flowers and a black background.**((pix of all swim suits on profile))** "Wow" was all I could say." Good then you can go and try it on" Alice squealed and shoved me into what looked like a change room.

When I was back up and dressed, I walked out of the change room of the pool and I saw that nobody was out yet. I sat there kinda awkwardly then I saw them. Edward came out first looking for me, he looked amazing, his shorts were blue with white strips down the sides, and it fit him perfectly, I almost forgot to breath. Then came out Jasper, and boy did he look good, his shorts fit him perfectly too, but they were red and had two thin white strips going down the sides. Following him Alice came out the ladies change room she was looking really good. Hers was sliver and it looked like it has watch on it, she bounded over too Jasper and they started talking to each other. Next out was Esme she was orange in the back ground and polka dotted and out her followed Carlisle and he looked really good. His suit was white and with flowers down the sides, almost Hawaiian in a way. He saw Esme and they went to go and sit down with taking their eyes off of each other, just then somebody walked up to me, I saw that it was Mike and he was pushing me in the pool. I started to scream and then my mouth was full of water. I felt someone or whatever jump in after me. To my surprise it was Mike. He pulled me out of the water and started giving me mouth to mouth. "MIKE NEWTON LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO!!!!!!"

"What I was just giving her CPR because she fell in!?!"

"NO YOU PUSHED HER IN, LET HER GO, YOU'RE NOT EVEN GIVING HER CPR, AND YOU'RE KISSING HER."

"AND WHAT IF I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Did mike just say that?

EPOV

"LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO" I raged at Mike Newton. He had crossed the line a) he pushed my girlfriend in the pool b) then pulled her out and started kissing her claiming that he was giving her mouth to mouth because she was drowning coughnotcough c) he was actually admitted kissing her and was asking me what i would do about. I lost it, I could hear somebody shouting at me, but I was in the zone.

_Edward don't do it. _It was Alice screaming at me through her mind. _Don't do it Edward, you could seriously lose, and then what!! You lose Bella, because she is dying of laughter and you die because you're so humiliated. _(No pun intended) But I could care less, "Newton a jump or dive contest now!!! Or are you chicken"

"Bring it Cullen!"

**A/N: for all of your readers out there that don't know what a jump or dive contest is, were have you been!!!! Besides reading Twilight of course!!!! A jump or dive contest is you have a line up, and one person is on the diving board, when the person is at the height of their jump the nest person in line yells "jump" or "dive" then because they are at the height of their jump they have to be able to twist their bodies to jump or dive. Sorry for the cliff hanger but the next chapter is all about Mikes and Edwards jump or dive contest!!!!! **

**!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!**

**A/n 2: All of the pictures are in her file, so if you want to really know at they look like, then you can go and take a look, they are all amazing, and the pool is there to, but it cuts off. O ya school started and we haven't been able to get together, so at the moment we are writing them separately and just e-mailing them back and forth, I can't post them but Alex can so ya whenever she gets around to doing it!!!!! But we also are looking for a lot more reviews then 3 or 4!!!!!!**

**Alex and Sam**


	4. Black Monday

**A/N: I hope that all of you have really liked the last couple chapters!!! Here is another one for ya'll. **

**Disclaimer: We don't anything relating to Twilight, unfortunately!!**

**Chapter 4 (Black Monday Continued) **

Mike POV

"Bring it Cullen" was the last thing i said as i headed for the diving board, with Cullen on the other side walking there with all of his family, and girlfriend. Bella, my Bella, what i would give to see her in bed and have her with me with al... I swear I heard a low growl from somewhere, I hope they solved that wolf problem. Then all the Cullen's burst out in such laughter, that I had to cover my ears. I was finally at the diving board, when Cullen was there, a man in a tuxedo shirt, popped up, it looked kinda like he was growing a beard and he was really funny. "Hi my name is Evan, and I will be the referee for this game of jump or dive, now the people on the sides will be calling jump or dive, just so that you guys are not being rude or anything to each other. The first one to get three strikes will lose." Well this Evan guy was explaining the rules or anything, Bella's eyes lit up! She then bounded over to where the Evan guy was standing, well tried to I should say. She fell 3 times and did a half trip about 5 times. When she finally got there, she went and gave the Evan guy a huge hug! Edward's expression went from confused to angered back to confused. "It's really nice to see you to Bella. The swim club isn't the same without you. Alex S., Hillary, Sam, Erika and Alex T. All really miss you, they all say Hi, and hello, and they wanted me to give you this", and then Evan hugged her. Edward's face went blank, it was emotionless.

EPOV

Evan was hugging me girlfriend, let me rephrase fiancée. I swept all emotion of my face. "O sorry Edward, Evan this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward Evan was my coach of my swim team back in Phoenix. Evan Edward, Edward Evan" Bella said. "Nice to meet you Evan" I said. "Very nice to meet you to Edward; let's start the competition, shall we. We will decide who goes first with a game of rock, paper, and scissors. Best out of 3. On 3 then. 1...2...3" I did rock, Mike on the other hand did scissors, I would crush him. "1...2...3" I did paper, he did rock, I had won. "Ok then. Mike you will go first." Mike slowly got up on the board, and started to inch toward the end of the board.

Mike POV

I was finally at the end of the board. I looked over at the audience; the audience consisted of Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen and Evan. They were all huddled up except for Evan; I guess that they were deciding on what to call for me. They all made an agreement and turned towards me, they gave a head nod. I started to bounce up and down. Then I jumped.

**APOV**

I was so excited!!!! We had all decided to call jump, because we knew that he was probably going to do a dive, well actually I had seen it, and so I knew that he was going to do a dive. Mike started to bounce up and down, and then he jumped. He was at the height of his jump when we all yelled (except for Evan, because he was judging and being the ref.) "JUMP!!!!!" I was right he went to do a dive, and we all had fun screwing him up like that. He kinda did a flip and landed on his stomach. It was really funny. Evan stated" One strike against Mike." Edward was up next.

**EPOV**

I was up next, I wasn't nervous. I knew what they were going to call. They were going to call dive or jump. Now I started to panic. They were all blocking their minds from me, except for Evan, but then he didn't know that I could read minds. He had overheard what they were calling. They were calling jump. I made my way up to the diving board, when I was at the end, they all nodded their heads. I bounced about 3 times before I jumped.

**EmPOV**

He was actually going to jump, we knew that, because we knew that he was going to try and read this Evan guys mind. We changed our minds, to dive, put didn't let Evan know. He bounced, he bounced again, and then he bounced again, then he jumped. He did a jump but we called "DIVE". He twisted his body in mind air and ended up doing a very graceful dive into the water.

**BPOV**

This is so not fair; he is just Mr. Perfect, isn't he. Can't do anything without failing, can he. Stupid Perfect VAMPIRE.

**MPOV**

Cullen succeeded, what a jerk, he can't fail at anything can he. But I was up next. I inched my way to the end of the board, they nodded their heads and I bounced and then I jumped. But something was wrong, they hadn't even called anything yet, but my body was twisting, and I smacked my head on the diving board. I could feel the blood, rushing down my forehead, this was not good. Then I fell in the water.

**JPOV**

I witnessed the whole situation, when Mike hit his head, the venom in the back of my mouth started to drip. Alice all of the sudden was m.o. with me. Edward had taken Bella, and ran for it. Carlisle immediately was in the water, and pulling him out. Esme was running home to get Carlisle first aid kit. Emmett and Rosalie, were doing something, I'm not quite sure what but, then i focused on Alice, and only Alice.


	5. Black Tuesday

**A/n: Do you know how deeply sorry I am, for not writing, but my friend Alex, is being just bizarre so we can do not anything. She is also not allowed to come over to my side of town, considering the boundary lines and all. But I am here and writing and this all goes to Alex to publish it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, except for the really cool swim suits.**

**Black Tuesday**

**BPOV**

Alice, stupid Alice was taking us swimming again. Why I have no idea. She said just to breathe, a lot. We were again driving to the pool, me in the Volvo with Edward, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, along with Rose and Emmett in the jeep and Alice and Jasper in the Porsche. When we finally got there Alice ran over, threw me over her back and ran into the changing rooms. This was so not going to be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was out and waiting on the deck when I saw them. All my old friends crowed around the diving board. I saw Erika turn and run over to me. She never managed to trip once. She was closely followed by Sam. Oh how much I missed that swim club and there craziness. "BELLA!!!" They screamed at me. I just about fainted, but then I remembered Alice's advice. Breathe. I took in deep breaths and hugged both Sam and Erika. We walked over to rest of my old friends' chit chattering all the way. I saw them all. Hillary, Alex Senneker, Sam, Erika and Alex Terrick as well as Morgan. I also saw my coach's Evan and Dwight again. I missed them all so much. The rest of my family walked over and were being cautious. They looked hilarious. But the weird thing was that they were all in their completion suits and gear. I looked down at myself; I too was wearing a different suit. My old completion suit. Actually all of my family was wearing different suits. They were all competition suits. Alice was jumping up and down. "IHADTHEMALLCOMEHEREBECAUSEWEREAREGOINGTOHAVEALITTLEMEETWITHTHEM, ARN'TYOUEXCITED????!!!!" She screamed at me.

"YESIAMEXCITEDALICE!!!!" I screamed back at her! "You guys," I motioned over to my family "these are my old friends, Erika, Sam, Hillary, Alex Senneker and Alex Terrick and Morgan." I said pointing to each one in turn. "You guys," this time motioning over to my old friends "this is my new family, my husband Edward, my sister-in-laws Alice and Rose, my brother-in-laws Emmett and Jasper, my father-in-law Carlisle and my mother-in-law Esme." Once again I motioned to each one in turn. "Let's get started with the meet shall we?"

"The first event will be 100 metre breaststroke." Evan said full of confidence.

**a/n: Ok people, this is now up to my friend to publish it, she may have written some, but she is not posting anything, so I wrote. For those that don't know what breaststroke is**** it is a stroke that kinda looks like a frog. You bring you hands up by your chest, like you are praying. Then once your arms are there you shoot them out, then bring your hands back up to your chest like you are cleaning out a big bowl. Then repeat. Ok, those were the hands, now for your legs. Keep your knees together, have ****them straight up, bring them around, down so that they are level, while doing this pretend that you are cleaning out another bowl, then when that is done bring it back up the first position. That is breaststroke. Or the best that I could describe it that is. Please Review. **


End file.
